


HOST PROMPTS (Drabbles, and prompts that I will eventually write)

by BeeFresh



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Feather, Hylia - Freeform, Multi, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Rito, Rito Village, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), botw, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeFresh/pseuds/BeeFresh
Summary: These are all mine own work. Please respect that. If you want to use a prompt of mine, simply ask.ALSO:If you don't agree with my ships, I don't really care, this is simply here for me to push out my ideas.SFWIf there is a specific prompt or such you want to see from me, lmk! I am more than happy to actually write it for you
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Kirishima Eijirou, Kaminari Denki/Shinsou Hitoshi, Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Link was oblivious. It was apparent to everyone. Urbosa stared in shock as she watched him stand in front of Revali.   
Link let go of his mask and sneered at Revali. He stepped forward and yanked a feather out of his wing, and mockingly stuck it in his hair before turning and walking away.   
Revali stared at the retreating figure and then turned to Urbosa. The confusion and embarrassment was apparent in his eyes and ruffled feathers.   
Oh yes.   
Link was oblivious.   
And someone really needed to tell him.


	2. Prompt 2

When people are born they have a streak of hair the same color and texture as their soulmates natural hair. Link has a random navy feather that grows back every time its plucked, and revali has a strange strand of hylian hair hidden carefully in a braid.


	3. Chapter 3

"You always look hot dude... no homo tho."

* 5 seconds later *

"SIKE!"

*B gets his ass slapped *


	4. DIALOGUE PROMPTS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are just prompts i found on the web, free for use for sure

  * "Kill me now, because I'm done saving myself."
  * "Stay. I need you more than you think."
  * Your character looks at death. Death looks at your character. "You're early" death finally says.
  * "Don't say a word, just dance with me."
  * "And suddenly, we were strangers again."
  * "The shadows betray you, because they serve me."
  * "Nobody wants me. Not even myself."
  * "You have no idea who I am, do you?"
  * "So what?"
  * "You think you can control me now? You never could."
  * [Laugh] "Oh honey, i'm not gonna kill you. You're gonna kill yourself."
  * "Dont scream. Dont move"
  * "Go ahead - pray. See what good it does you down here."
  * "You're Hurting me."
  * "Stop.
  * "Im so, so, sorry but, itll be better this way
  * Stop making this harder than it already is. 




End file.
